


Máscara

by Cath_Argent



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath_Argent/pseuds/Cath_Argent
Summary: Alec no estaba seguro de que hubiese hecho o dicho si es que Jace y Clary no hubiesen entrado en ese momento. El solo recordar aquel incidente hacia que sus  manos sudaran y su garganta se apretara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Por que el capitulo 09 fue hecho para hacer sufrir a Alec... :c

Alec no estaba seguro de que hubiese hecho o dicho si es que Jace y Clary no hubiesen entrado en ese momento. El solo recordar aquel incidente hacia que sus manos sudaran y su garganta se apretara.

Magnus tenía razón. La magia no podía crear miedos, solo amplificar aquellos que él se esforzaba cada día en ocultar. Se finge calmo y controlado, pero la culpa, la desazón y el dolor se revuelven con violencia en su interior. Es una lucha diaria que solo a ratos parece ser apaciguada con una suave caricia de Magnus.

Día a día, con la máscara de la excelencia cubriendo su verdadero rostro. Y le atraviesa, a base de esquirlas que se incrustan en su piel, en su alma, en sus ojos. En sus sonrisas que ya no salen más. Esa mascara que se intercala en tristeza, enojo, sorpresa angustia, que usa en cualquier momento. Siempre están ahí para reflejar cualquier sentimiento que incluso muchas veces no siente. Pero le ayudan a tener aliento.

Y esa noche el telón estaba abierto, su rostro al descubierto. Tan ingenuo, tan expuesto. No sabía a lo que se exponía en ese momento. 

Intentó ignorar sus palabras, pero al igual que en la pelea con Isabelle, fue en vano. Una a una se clavaron al igual que espinas en su alma, resonando constantemente contra las paredes de su mente en un doloroso eco de nunca acabar. Reviviendo aquellas imágenes de desolación y abandono, capaces de empequeñecer el alma de cualquiera que las viese hasta hacerle sentir culpable e insignificante. 

Su alma, desprovista de armaduras, de máscaras.

Así que solo piensa que tal vez la única solución es acabar con todo, porque no hay nadie más que lo detenga a él y los murmullos que lo atormentan. Y su corazón parece haber dejado de bombear sangre por un eterno momento, como si se ahogase y pidiese una tregua en mitad de una carrera. Cada segundo le oprime, les desquebraja por dentro. Simplemente no puede más.

Y no lo encuentra, lo busca, lo necesita, pero nunca llega. Y se deja caer, porque una vida sin él, sin el único que clama sus heridas, no tiene sentido. Y es eso lo que quiere decirle, pero no puede. No puede, por que no sabe si él quiere ese peso. Porque ha aprendido que Magnus tiene tantos demonios y heridas como él, que arrastra sus años en la tierra, incansable, siempre con una sonrisa, que a Alec le saben a reales, sin mascaras ni secretos. 

¿Cómo podría él, darle semejante peso extra?

Mas esa noche, está cansado. Agotado y sobretodo perdido. A agotado los sentimientos, no le queda ni ira, ni melancolía, ni bravía. Es una cascara vacía, lleno de aliento pero sin una pizca de remordimiento. Y sus pasos lo llevan a casa de Magnus. Su casa. 

El aire se derrite al tocar su piel. Sabe que solo un abrazo le bastara. Que una sola mirada le devolverá lo perdido horas atrás. También sabe que tal vez termine diciéndole todo lo que lleva guardando dentro hace años, pero solo por esa noche quiere ser egoísta. Solo por esa noche quiere permitirse ser ese niño perdido que en sus sueños siempre ha habitado. 

Después de todo él le ha invitado… “Prométeme que cuando las cosas vayan mal, me avisaras…”


End file.
